12 feelings: kagome
by magic-heart.1220
Summary: 12 one shorts- 12 feelings. chapter 1: Love .. is a kind of magic that you feel in your heart.


Author: magic-heart.1220

Rating: K

status: On-going

Summary: #1 Love is a kind of magic that you feel in your heart.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha! Too bad!

Chapter 1: Love confession

))))))))))))))))))

'Kikyo.. I...'

'You what?'- Kikyo asks with a bit of anxiety, but her face remains cold as the snow.

' I want to be with you. Just don't let me go. I don't go again' - Inuyasha says, his face is as red as a tomato.

And Kagome, who happens to walk by, heard everything from behind a tree.

Take a deep breath, Kagome reminds herself that this kind of stuff is normal, it almost happens everyday. So there is no need to throw him an angry glare , or a SIT commend.

After a moment of hesitation, Inuyasha lean down, and give Kikyo a soft kiss , as soft as the wind. And Kikyo throw her arms around his neck, replying the kiss.

Kagome walks quietly out of the wood, and she sits next to a small pond. She looks normal on the outside, but inside, she is crying.

' Kagome-chan?'

Startled, she stands up and looks behind her. Oh. It was Sango.

' Are you ok, Kagome-chan? You don't look too good.'

Kagome is not the kind who likes to lie, but just if it make her friend happy, then she would.

' I am fine, Sango-chan. What are you doing here? You are supposed to look after the luggage.'

' Well.. now, that is Miroku and Shippo 's job'- Sango explains- ' You have problems with HIM _again?'_

_'...'_

This time, Kagome has chosen the truth_._

'..well..'

'He ran off to see Kikyo again, am i right?'

Sango knows by the silence , that she was indeed , correct

' That is it! Why don't you just tell him your feelings, and tell him to stay away from Kikyo!'- Aango suggests

' I.. can not do that...'

Surprised by Kagome 's answer, Sango asks

' Why? '

Hesitating for a moment, she answer.

' I only like him, when Kikyo 's feelings was love.'

Sango smiles.' Love and like is not much different from each other.'

surprisingly, Kagome shocks her head. ' Like and love are two different things, Sango-chan. When i like somebody, i will always think about him in your mind, always want to talk to him but there was nothing to say, always embarrassed when looking at him. Always travel with him to places where he likes even though you hate that place; always waiting for that guy when there is no reason to wait. And always listen to what he say and respond with sincere feelings

Sango drops her jaw. She didn't know her friend could be so wise.

'And'- Kagome continues-' when i love somebody,. i feel like wanting to protect someone, longing for someone,..and i want to suffer all the pain for him. I believe, at that moment ...i have loved him more than myself.' Kagome looks at Sango whom her jaw is dropped.' And that one person- if it's the right one, is the only one who can change me..That kind of feeling is the one that i always see in Kikyo and Inuyasha 's eyes. I am not Kikyo. I am only her reincarnation. Inuyasha doesn't like me for me. He likes me for Kikyo.'

'i am sure you are going to be all right. You are strong, you know!'

Little did she know, Inuyasha, whom is standing behind a big tree heard everything.

_i am so sorry, Kagome. Forgive me for the pain i caused. even i myself doesn't know who do i love for, how can i comfort you. Kikyo is the first woman i loved, but she is not the **only** woman. I love you as well , Kagome, if your definition about love and like is right._

It is midnight. The others are asleep, except for Kagome and Inuyasha.

'I wish i can be strong for real. ' Kagome thinks 'Really, no matter ưhat i do, i can not be strong for anyone...'

'Kagome..'

The noise startled her. She turned around.. only to find Inuyasha with a ... well.. a very red face.

Suddenly, Inuyasha grab her arm and pull her into the wood.

She just follow him silently, trying not to wake the others up.

He drag her to the tree where Kikyo shot an arrow at him. Kagome just stand there, doing nothing. Then , she look at him. Trying to be calm, she asked:

' Hey, Inuyasha. Why did you drag me here all of a sudden? Do you have any problem ? Is something bothering you?'

Instead of answering, he just look at her.

' Yo? Earth to Inuyasha! '- Kagome says- ' Inuyasha?'

No answer.

' Hey? Hey you? Why did you drag me here all of a sudden? If it is a joke, then it is not funny.' - Kagome walks away

_No! This is not supposed to turn out this way! Kagome, come back!_

' If this is not the right way, then which way? I am sure this is the right one'

_Oops. Did i just say that out loud?_

' Yes. Yes , you did' - Kagome snaps- ' Now will you please tell me you did you drag me here?'

' Well.. i wanted to give you something...'

' Which is?'

He put a little, beautiful box in her hands . Oh, and he also give her a bouquet of flower.

She looks at him with a concerned look.' Inuyasha, are you feeling OK? Do you have a fever?'

_Great! I gave her a bouquet of flower, and she thinks i have a fever!_

' Err.. No...'

' Are you sure? I think you are kind of dizzy.. well, thanks for the flower anyway.

And Kagome walks back to the hut, with the bouquet in her hands.

Inuyasha smiles .

Cause he did it. He finally manage to confess, or so it seems.

Do you know why?

Because the bouquet has Violette, Lilas and Mimosa . And, also, it has a note: Please do not be sad. You are the woman i want to be with ..for the rest of my life. I love you, so stop hurting yourself.


End file.
